


If Halls Could Talk

by notanightlight



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: For A Meme, Heroes Of The Third Age Acting Like Fools, M/M, Pinned Against A Wall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-09
Updated: 2015-03-09
Packaged: 2018-03-17 03:09:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3513008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notanightlight/pseuds/notanightlight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In response to the Slightly NSFW meme 10: Pinning the other to the wall.  Some antics in Minas Tirith lead to pleasurable encounters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If Halls Could Talk

**Author's Note:**

> First attempt at something even remotely steamy.
> 
> (If you want to use this fic for recording purposes, you have my blessing! Just link back to my fic and let me know!)

 

There was something utterly freeing about being able to sneak down to the kitchens, giggling and shushing each other like errant children, rather than the distinguished war heroes they were. It was an almost giddy feeling that had grown steadily ever since the fall of the Dark Lord and Frodo and Sam's return to them. The bottle they shared in Gimli's chambers before their quest to the kitchens certainly helped.

They tiptoed around corners, ducking into alcoves whenever another guest or staff member came too near and sneaking bites of the sweet rolls tucked in their pockets. Only three more turns away from the wing with their rooms Legolas paused, signaling for Gimli to still so he could listen.

"Someone's coming," he whispered. "They are approaching this very spot!"

Gimli looked for a place they could hide, but the walls of the corridor were empty, without any alcove or hollow they could secret themselves in.

"Come, quickly!" he whispered, grabbing the elf's wrist and dragging him back towards the end of the hall. He darted around the corner, putting a hand on Legolas's chest to press him up against the wall and tucking himself in closely in hopes that the unknown person would pass by without spotting them.

"They're getting close," Legolas breathed. Gimli did not respond, as now he could also hear footsteps approaching, but he did step closer until there was no space between them. He felt Legolas go still beneath his fingers as he held his breath. If it wasn't for the warmth against him, Legolas could almost pass for a statue.

Gimli flexed his hand against the soft fabric of Legolas's tunic as the footsteps got closer. The sound of steps stopped and Gimli swallowed as the indistinct sound of fabric rustling reached his ears.

"What's this?" a soft voice asked.

Legolas ducked his head, his long hair falling around them like a curtain and mingling with Gimli's own. He looked up and noticed a flush had spread onto the elf's pale cheeks.  He met those eyes, so bright even in the dimness and felt heat rise in his own cheeks.

Gimli lifted his unoccupied hand to brush some of that golden hair behind a pointed ear and Legolas's breathing restarted with a hitch. Somewhere in the background an unheeded voice asked itself just what a sweet roll was doing in the middle of the hall, but Gimli was too busy watching the way Legolas bit his lip as skilled Dwarven fingers brushed against the tip of his ear.

Gimli felt drawn to those lips by a call far more enticing than anything the ring of power could conjure in all of his days traveling in its presence. It was more an instinct than a thought to rise up on his toes and catch those lips with his own.

The smallest of sounds escaped Legolas's lips as he clutched at Gimli's shoulders, pulling his sturdy frame closer even as one had stayed pressed to the center of his breast and his the other busied itself by rubbing against his ear.

Gimli caught the lip Legolas had been worrying between his own teeth and felt Legolas all but quiver beneath his hands. He threw himself more into the kiss, dragging his hand down the center of the elf's chest, along his side to grasp at his hip. He tore his lips away from Legolas's mouth to lavish attention upon his pale throat.

Legolas squirmed between Gimli in the wall as Gimli peppered his neck with kisses and nips. His breathing came hard and fast in stark contrast to only moments before.

"Gimli, oh Gimli, we must— must get to the rooms. Whoever's are closest will do," he panted, trying to force Westron words when the majority of his thought was preoccupied just experiencing all of the sensations.

Gimli didn't appear to heed his words as he simply focused his attentions on the spot where Legolas's neck joined with his shoulders.

"Please Gimli," Legolas implored, knowing that if they didn't move soon they may well spend the whole night in the hallway. "Let's go where there are, are more con-convenient surfaces than a corridor wall and— oh, and continue there!"

Gimli halted his kisses, letting his head rest against Legolas's collarbone as he gathered his wits around him.

"Right, the rooms," he murmured into the soft fabric of Legolas's tunic. "Where there are beds. Is the way clear?"

He looked up to see Legolas's breathless smile as he grabbed Gimli's hand.

"I neither know, nor care!"

And with that they tore down the last three halls to their rooms, and quite forgot about their pilfered sweet rolls until the morning. 

 


End file.
